The Boy Caught In Her Trap
by MoonChildMomo
Summary: Selphie's in love with her best friend Kari's boyfriend, Riku. But Kairi dosn't even know what love is, will Riku come out of Kairi's trap ?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy, this My First Ff, So Yeah It May Be Rubbish x) Enjoy (: **

**The Boy Caught In Her Trap  
Chapter One**

The moonlight shines down on the couple, sitting, laughing. Just looking at them you can tell they are madly in love. I envy that girl. Her perfect dark red hair swaying in the warm breeze, her deep blue eyes shining, she has a perfect life. I wish I had it. I look at her and her boyfriend everyday. All I have is light brown hair which flicks up at the ends. Who would like a girl with hair like that? Kairi; her eyes locking with the older boy's seaweed green eyes, I'm her best friend; she doesn't know how much I like him. I start to fiddle with my hair. Oh how much I do love him, my green eyes transfix on them both mostly on the older male. Will he ever go off her and see me as a girl he would like. A girl who would be kind and trustworthy for him, unlike the one he has now.

I clench my fists, and grit my teeth, she doesn't deserve him! He is upset and angered everyday, she goes off with others! How dare she do that to Riku! It's always the same:

_"Riku I didn't mean to, you know I love you and no one else!" pouts the young red head._

"_Kairi this happens everyday, you go off and snog any boy you see! I can't stand it!" His green eyes piercing right into her weak blues._

_  
"Riku I don't mean to! They kiss me, not the other way round! I love YOU! And ONLY you! Please." She collapses in his arms tears spilling from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, mascara and eyeliner trailing after, _ but she clears up straight away when the argument is over.That bitch.

_  
_Then ending with Riku apologizing for nearly breaking up! Don't get me wrong, they look good together. It's the fact that she doesn't deserve a good boyfriend like Riku. I sigh and get up from where I was sitting turning around while doing so. Who knows tomorrow might be better. I began to walk away from them, till I herd, Kairi crying? I stood there in the shadows, listening in. I can't see what's happening. All I herd was mumbles from Riku and a weeping Kairi. Did he dump her? Oh please say you did. I turn round with a smile on my face, to soon be wiped away…I'm a bad friend, yes, I want Riku to split up with the younger girl. I love him. He doesn't deserve to be treated how Kairi does. I look at them for another minute, she kisses him gently on the lips then Riku holds her hand smiling. Tears prick my eyes. I can't stand it. Kairi why do you do this to Riku? Dare I ask her tomorrow? I tried to ask her before, but she was crafty and got round it without saying anything.

I sprint home…wait, was that my house I just ran past? Wait, I'm not running home, I'm running to, to, I don't know, but I will let my feet take me wherever. I turn another corner till I came to a halt. Breathing heavy I look down at my feet. Damn you Selphie! Why Olette's house?!?! Uh just move along a couple of houses…my feet started to drag me across the road and up. Then freezing, not letting me move. So I look up to see whose house it was. Namine's! I run up to her door and knock. It's late though…I got to try. The door started to open slowly. Panting I was glad to know Namine answered.

"Hello?" Namine stood there frozen to the ground once seeing me.

I look down at my feet. What should I say? 'Uh, Namine, what should I do, I like Riku, but he's caught in Kairi's trap?' Yeah I'll say that…to late, already said it when thinking of it. How more stupid can you be Selphie, she won't ever help me if I said it like that! Namine has a kind heart and won't betray any of her friends.

"Uh, maybe you should, just come closer friends till one day he's had enough of Kairi being Kairi."

Oh em gee! Why didn't I think that! I couldn't think of anything else, I started to run home. I should have said bye and thank you shouldn't I? I'll tell her tomorrow. I open my front door, ignoring anything that comes to my ears. I didn't listen to my mum and dad having ago at me, I laid in my bed smiling away. Tomorrow has to be better, Namine, I'm gonna do what you said. I'm gonna come a better friend towards him. I hold my covers tightly, I can't sleep, too excited. Soon after thinking about me not being able to sleep…I fell asleep.

**Ahh, Ok, So I Think It Ok…Anyway Please Review x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Again, Just To Say Ty To Turner Child For Being My First Review (:  
I Was A Bit Worried With Starting This One As I Had No Idea How To Start It So Yeah…-_- Oh God Writing In The Front Room Bad Idea, Got That When System Of A Down Came On, Right Not Doing That Again Anytime Soon…**

**The Boy Caught In Her Trap**

**Chapter 2**

I sit at the park bench, a warm breeze blowing in my face. I have a feeling today is going to be a good day. I sat there smiling, in a daydream.

"What are you smiling at, you look like a loner." Riku sniggering a bit. I turned around a bit startled from him turning up there without me hearing. He smiled at me sweetly. I love his smile, so sweet and innocent. I blush a little, looking away from him. I would never have known he had an angry side, but Kairi brings that out in him. Its not all anger…inside he's upset.

"Riku! Don't do that to me. So where's Kairi?" I chuckled a little, while he slid down on the bench sitting next to me. His smiled slowly formed into a stern face. I shuffled a little knowing I've said the wrong thing, I always seem to do that when around Riku. I'm so stupid sometimes. "Uh, sorry…" I shyly said looking down.

"What for…I think she's cheating on me though…I don't think she loves me…but someone else." Riku sighed looking down.

"Don't worry everything will be ok at the end." I said smiling at him. He looked up at me with a small smile, trying to hide the fact that he's scared. I stand up; I can't take this, him being sad like this. "Want to get an ice-cream and have a walk around?" I looked at him hopefully. He gave me a thankful smile and nodded. He then stood up next to me. Then we started to walk down to the ice-cream place.

"I don't know what to do Selphie…" Riku sighed. "I really like her." I looked at Riku, with a confused face, but I soon put that behind me and looked at him sadly.

"Maybe you can sit down and talk to her about the problem and tell her she has one more chance not to cheat…I'm sorry if I'm no help, I've never been in your position. Sorry." I secured him. He looked at me with a fake smile and nodded. Oh great I was no help…or he was scared to talk to Kairi. We got to the ice-cream shop. "I'll pay." I said smiling.

"No, I'll pay, I mean what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let the girl pay." He grinned. I laughed slightly. "Why don't we half it then." He laughed with me. I nodded in agreement. Then we both walked into the shop.

I suddenly got a burst of energy in me running around the shop looking at all kinds of ice-cream and sweets. Riku was looking at me embarrassed. Some little kids started to point at me to there mum laughing. I don't really care, I really love sweet and sugary stuff. I forgot how good this shop was…good is too small to describe it…how about…THE BEST SHOP IN THE WORLD! Yeah, that will about do it. The shop itself is just like a sugar house, filled with colour and sweets. I head over to the ice-cream, gazing at the candy as we past.

"That must have been hard for you to walk past all those sweets." Riku laughed coming up behind me. I nodded slowly. "Your one funny girl."

We soon picked out our ice-cream, me going with a sundae, hot fudge at the bottom with double chocolate ice-cream and whippy cream on top. I looked at the sundae, my eyes shining with happiness. Riku looked over at me, smiling; he got a waffle cone with strawberry ice-cream in it. He didn't go big like me. But I do love ice-cream then again. We walk out into the hot sun. The heat started pounding at me and my ice-cream.

"Aww, what if my ice-cream melts?" I pout. Riku laughed slightly. I looked up to him and I started to eat my delicious ice-cream. "Mmm."

"That means you have to eat it quicker." Riku laughed lightly, starting to lick his ice-cream. We walked down to the beach sitting down on the soft white sand, looking out into the sea, the sun rays hitting the water making it sparkle. "I love it out here, no matter if it is at day or night, the sea looks beautiful." Riku smiled. I turned to him smiling back. He started to eat his cone.

"Yeah it's lovely." I turn back to the sea, finishing my sundae. "Mm, I loved that sundae." I grinned. Riku finished eating his ice-cream and smirked.

"They were rather nice, I haven't had an ice-cream in ages." The older male's eyes locked with mine. I blush a little. Then his eyes looking right behind me, I sigh a little, making sure he won't hear me. "It's Kairi, she's coming over this way and she don't look to happy." His green eyes then lost the happy shine. I turn around to see, and like he said that young red head was heading are way. With an unhappy look on her face…

**Well…Yeah…Mmm Ice-cream…When Writing That Reminded Me Of America (: Anyways Please Review (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh so it's been a very, VERY, long time since I've updated, but it's not like a lot of people care(: So meh. I only started this as I was ill one day and was in bed for AGES! Anyways sorry it is still short(: Enjoy.**

**The Boy Caught In Her Trap**

**Chapter 3**

'What are you doing with MY boyfriend!' Kiari glared at me, like I was some worthless insect. All I had as a come back was a smirk. I actually smirked. I stood up staring her in the eyes. 'You know what's funny. That right over there is Sora. Who I know, for a fact, you have just been getting off with him. So don't give me your crap. You don't give a shit about Riku! You should be ashamed of your fucking self! You don't deserve Riku. I've seen it all before. You going off with other boys and you never care what Riku will feel like! You always said 'He will never know'. But how many times has he found out about it! Answer that! How many times has he been hurt! How many times do you care about him! Stop being a fucking slag for once and actually care for him!' by now I have stopped smirking. I could see Riku upset. But he had to know.

He had to know. He can't be with Kiari he deserved someone much better than her. Who will treat him right. Who will care for him, and love him, even if it wasn't me. He needs someone else. Who will never cheat on him, and actually care about his feelings. Not go snogging some other boys face off.

Kiari had tears in her big blue eyes. She could fool anyone that she was upset and sorry. Shaking her head, she grabbed Riku's arm pleading again. Isn't this sight so familiar. It's too familiar. Also after my speech, I will lose a best friend, and the person I care the most for. I turn my back on them. So what do you do in life when you lose the most important people to you?

I ran. No one stopped me. No one called for me. And no one is looking for me. I'm crying in the forest. I have no idea where I am. I have no way of contacting anyone. I'm lost. Will anyone look for me? At all? No one? I close my eyes, hugging my small pathetic excuse called a body. The wind, made no sound. The outside was still so cold. I close my eyes. I wish nothing ever happened. That we were all young again; when it didn't matter. We didn't have a care in the world. And we were all best friends.

**Well yes…not much at all ^.^ but ohh well :L**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last one may be short…and well so is this one. But tbh I don't really care I updated fast ¬¬ :L Anyways hope you likeee..**

**The Boy Caught In Her Trap**

Chapter 4

Something warm just touched me. A person. They had warm hands. The person was helping me! Does someone actually care for me? I'm the person who tried to break her best mate up with her boyfriend. I'm the person who hurt my best mate and her boyfriend. And there's still someone there willing to help me. I wonder if they care for me, or just helping me.

I grabbed onto their arm. Why can't I open my eyes? I want to see this person! The one helping me! I lose my grip on the helping man/woman. Maybe I'm so desperate to see because; I'm hoping it's him. The one I love. I'm so desperate. I want to ask the person who they are. But my lips stay firmly together. The human-being also stayed quiet. Not a sound. I can't even hear their breath.

Whoever the person is, I'm thankful to them. They helped me, when I thought no one would. Soon the person stopped and placed my feet on the floor carefully. My legs were still weak and I stumbled a little. My eyes and lips still refused to work. But that doesn't mean the rest of me can! My hand suddenly gained warmth; this person had much bigger hands than me. They were so warm. They pulled me close, so our bodies met. This made me shiver. I still do not know who the person is. He isn't a rapist is he?! I'm now shaking all over and the person could see it.

'Don't worry Selphie' it was the voice I wanted, his calm sweet voice. He actually cares, he came running for me, even though I hurt him. I grabbed onto him tighter. My body started to gain warmth, I have stopped shivering. Then I felt his hand move, and he tilted my chin up. He didn't say a word. His warm lips kissed my frozen lips.

**^ As you can tell. It is very close to the end. So maybe the next one is the last chapter(:  
Or will it be ;D**


End file.
